Txt Messages
by FallenAnimosity
Summary: Axel and Larxene txting each other? Read about the characters complaining about the others in the org, yes and AKUROKU happens to be a hot topic.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first upload, be gentle. Please. My friend happens to be madly obsessed with Axel, I happen to annoy her about it. Therefore she dubbed me Larxene. So this was an actual txt war between her and myself. Hope you like it. Tell me if you want more._

**Larxene:** Axel answer the phone. Roxas is hiding in your closet. Ironic he hasn't come out of the closet if you get my drift. The irony is he's in your closet. Xemnas wants you. Don't know why. Axel, one more thing. Tell Marluxia to get his flowers outta my room.

**Axel:He's in my closet?? Sweet! Screw Xemnas! He can damnwell wait! I'm not leaving my room while Roxas is here! Marluxia? Will do! Marluxia is an idiot. Next time I see him I'll be sure to burn his flowers for good this time. Axel**

**Larxene:** Uh-oh! You better hide. Xemnas saw the txt, you're done for! I think it was Roxas anyway. Demyx says you're a fag. And Zexion he's just standing there-brooding. Thanks for getting rid of the flowers.

**Axel: And may I ask what you were doing near Xemnas in the first place? Tell Demyx he's gay and to go screw himself. Nobody cares. Zexion? Sounds like his normal emo self. Np. Axel**

**Larxene:** Zexion says he's not emo and you suck. Demyx says he's gonna shave your head and admits he loves Zexy. Auugh! Xemnas snuck up on me. It's not like I wanted him to be there. Oh btw, Marluxia wants to kill you for destroying his flowers again. Turns out Roxas was in his closet, not yours. You can thank Vexen for that.

**Axel: Add Vexen to my list of 'People to burn and torture'. I'd like to ask Zexion how exactly he could NOT think he's emo! I doubt Demyx would even know what a razor is, let alone use it.Tell Mar I don't care. I'll reduce him to ashes anytime. Got it memorised? Axel**

**Larxene:** They are all going to tell Xemnas apparently. Can you come get Roxas, he's trying to get into my room. Someone told him I had ice cream. If he breaks my door, I will kill him. Riku is hiding in the corner of the hallway. You know, the whole darkness thing. If you happen to kill him him whilst getting Roxas, that would be great.

Shit, Roxas just broke my door. Now nothing will stop Marluxia from "decorating" my room. If Roxas puts one foot in my room, he's dead.

**Axel: LOL. That kid will do anything for ice cream. trust me, I've tested that theory a few times and it was great:D. Meh let them tell the superior. I don't really care. I'll come get Roxas. If I see Riku, I'll give him to you ;D Axel**

**Larxene:** ...Why would I want Riku? What have you made Roxas do for ice cream! Aren't you worried about the dirt they've got one you? Roxas has gotten into my room. Get the fuck out of my closet! Axel hurry up, he's gonna get my ice cream!

**Axel: I've made Roxas do…things. None of your business! And we all know how much you like Riku ;) And no,I'm not worried one bit. I doubt Xemnas will believe them…but then again, I've never really been on his good side. Ah those Suck-ups. They make me sick. They can go get a life. Axel**

**Larxene:** Things? What things? I so do not like Riku. Shit he's in my room too. Get out all of you! Roxas that's not ice cream! It's moisturiser! Xemnas is apparently putting Roxas under Demyx and Zexion's guard from you. He wants to keep you away from Roxas.

**Axel: Damn Xemnas. I hope you burn in the fiery depths of hell! Well I don't have to worry about Demyx. Only Zexion. Kinda. Damn it! My fingers are hurting like hell! Axel**

**Larxene:** Fuck. Now I can't get Roxas outta my room! Fuck, Riku is standing in the corner of my room! Can you get Marluxia. He may be able to get them out. Arghh! Roxas there is no ice cream for you in my room! Get out.

Help I have no privacy! Xemnas is standing in my doorway! Fuck what does he want!

**Axel: DUDE! That's disgusting! D: I think Xemnas may have a favour to ask of you if you get what I mean! He's a fucking rapist! My advice would be to get the hell outta there** if you know what's good for you. Axel

**Larxene:** How the hell do you know that he's a rapist?! Don't worry, I'm getting out now. Problem, he's in my doorway! God, can't I just be left alone? Seriously, get Marluxia. Tell him I need help. Pink will distract Xemnas long enough for me to run away!

**Axel: I know because he tried to get onto ME. You're probably better off attacking him front on instead of relying on flower boy. And I am running out of credit. I'll come get Roxas. Axel**

**Larxene:** Okay. Good. I'm also low on credit. I am free from my room. I'm worried about leaving them there though. He might get into my drawers. Perv!

**Axel: Lol well Roxas won't be a problem once I get him. I hope Xemnas doesn't see me. Axel**

---------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

This is dedicated to -RubberDuckiesWhoLikePieAndCake

I just realised that...I havent put a disclaimer on so I better do that now.

I dont own KH now or ever, as much as I would recieve part of the funds I cannot , why? because I don't own KH !... happy? Moving on. If you want to request an actual fic (remeber these are actual txt messages, hence the stupid writting) I will be more than happy to write one for you. On one condition. Rate and Review!!!!! I feel unloved...Review now. 

**Larxene:** I thought Marluxia hated you. Back there, Marly was a few seconds from jumping you!

**Axel: Ha ha I attract many men. Is poor Larxene Jealous? Axel**

**Larxene:** How many males do you attract?! You're turning all the males gay!

**Axel: Not my fault! I guess everyone's gay for me or something. Kinda annoying since my minds mainly focused on Roxas. But sometimes it's a good thing. At least I'll have someone if Roxas is going through any of those stages, not wanting to do anything. I suppose you could always have Xaldin XD. Axel**

**Larxene:** Every male has been turned homo because of you. So there are no straight men! I feel lonely!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Larxene: **Axel I am bored do something to entertain me. Axel I am bored in this heat help!

**Axel:** If you're bored Larxene, go electrocute someone. you seem to like it. But entertain you? Me and Roxas could always get together. You also seem to like that too. I wouldn't be surprised if you brought a camera. Axel

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Axel:** Arghhh! Sorry for the late reply. Demyx is annoying you too?God dammit! He's been annoying me for the past few days. I am literally DRENCHED!(ask Roxas if you don't believe me. He witnessed the whole thing). And I will gladly burn him again! AND his Sitar! Did Xaldin succed in his hair cutting quest/dare? Lol probably. Mar cant fight to save his life. Axel

**Larxene:** Axel, I need help. Xemnas is being a dick. He thinks he can ground me for having Mar in my room. F-ing hell. Then I portaled out and ended up in Demyx's room. He was playing the sitar NAKED!

Eww I am blinded. Then Saix turned up and told on me to his bitch. He says Xemnas is going to punish me harder. If he tries to touch me, I will fry him.

Oh yeah. Guess what Roxas was doing? Singing 'I'm a Barbie Girl'. You've had an effect on him. Guess what he's doing right now?

**Axel: Roxas singing? Man, I gotta see that. Me having an effect on him? We're best friends! What gives?? Hell, I think he's having more of an effect on me. The Demyx thing…you had to tell me that didn't you? I have the worst image in my mind now. Saix is a whore end of story. Got it memorised? Axel**

**Larxene:** How would you know Saix is a whore? That thought repulses me! Bad news, there's a storm with rain. Good news, there's lightning! Hey, seeing Demyx was no picnic for me either. Roxas has affected you alright!

Mar is bitching that the storm is washing away all of his flowers lol! Yes he is in my room again. Thought I'd piss off Xemnas more.

Luxord is chasing Zexy! Larxene

**Axel: What the? I din not DO Saix! Geez. I have my pride, y'know. Great. A strom. I'm staying indoors. You and Demyx can go out an play! (Zap him for me will you?). Can wait to see his face! XD I knew you had a crush on flower boy! Question. Why am I texting Larxene, the perhaps second to third most feared person in the Organisation besides Xaldin and Saix? Axel**

**Larxene: **In answer to your question, I'll never speak to you again. Deleteing all contacts. Happy? You have done everyone in the org. 13 you have no pride. You lack the ability and a reason to feel it. No 1 in org.13 can be more than accomplices. Yes, no even friends! "got it memorised". I am going to kill demyx! Mar and I are allies nothing more. We don't delude ourselves wasting time thinking about relationships that r obviously only ever going to be one sided.

**_Axel: Happy Aku Roku hour! 8:13!!! XD Yey! I'll reply to your other txt soon lol. AkuRokuuu:3_**

**Axel: I didn't Do everyone in the organisation! I am not a WHORE! Who says it's wrong to have friends in the organisation? Roxas and I are friends and I wont let anyone take that away! Allies? Right….We all know you want to screw mar. Even Demyx Knows that. Axel**

**Larxene:** I do not want to screw mar and even demyx knows that. You are such a whore its not funny! Parading tart then, if you refuse to be called whore. ALLIES ARE THE ONLY THINGS WE CAN HAVE! Does Roxas know the he's "in a friendship" with you? Somehow I doubt it. That's right you haven't screwed everyone you have done every1 except no. 12. I would rather be impaled on a rusty post than be in the same airspace as you. Larxene

**Axel: Denial! Roxas does know. Why do you think we spend so much time together? And why don't you ask him youself? Geez even the superior knows how close we are. Maybe you're just jealous. I didn't screw the entire organisation and I doubt I'd ever want to screw you. Got it memorised? Axel**

**Larxene:** 1. I would never be jealous of a whiney gender confused egotistical rednut porcupine such as yourself whose only friend is a 14 yr old boy who barley acknowledges he exists! 2. I have asked Roxas I think it is you alone who does not understand that he cannot be your friend. 3.Xemnas wouldn't, doesn't and cannot give a crap! Just like everyone in the organisation. 4. The only reason some1 would use a trivial and redundant phrase like got it memorised would be if they were insecure and needy had no friends and felt they needed to prove something. 5. You are a whiney little bitch no one likes you for you. Do us all a favour and go die. Larxene

**Axel: 1. gender confused? Well if you haven't noticed, you're the only female in the organisation and I don't think either of us would get together other than to insult. Btw, Roxas is 15. 2. Are you SURE you asked Roxas? I mean c'mon, he practically comes running to me when he has something on his mind or if he just wants to hang out. 3. okay, I don't really give a damn about the superior anymore. He can go jack-off in his room with Saix for all I care….not a pretty thought. 4…..no comment. 5. I'd rather not. You know you would miss me if I did. xD**

**Larxene:**1. Just because I'm the only female doesn't mean your not gender confused. Me being a female and that last sentence was redundant. 2. Roxas did who do you think he talks to when your being weird. Me. You seriously think I wouldn't know if I asked Roxas. He is nearly 15, btw, still 14. 3. why would you think about that. 4. Finally! 5. …….No comment. Larxene p.s this numbers thing is annoying and Mar cut his hair

**Axel: ….You suck. Can we NOT talk about me?! Or do you have a crush on me or something? If that's the cas, Im sorry I'm already taken. You wouldn't be able to handle the heat anyway. No offence. Really Im flattered! xD Mar cut his own hair?!...Mar is not and never will be hot. Axel**

**Larxene:** It is human nature to talk about failures. You happen to be the biggest failure ever. Why do you keep asking me if I have a crush on you. I think it is you who has the crush on me. You wouldn't know hot if it bit you in the ass. By hot I mean aesthetic appearance. Just incase the big words confused you. I repeat. NOBODYS CANT HAVE RELATIONSHIPS THAT REQUIRES A HEART WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK THE ORG WAS DOING? The only way you could be taken, would be to a mental asylum to be locked away. Demyx was the one who cut Mars hair.

**Axel: OKAY Larxene, why are yo attacking ME? There's plenty of other members to annoy. Go piss off Demyx or something. Or go SHOPPING like what the other girls do….. apparently. I'm NOT a FAILURE. Got it effing Memorised?! Axel**

**Larxene:** Prove your not a failure. I am pissing off Demyx too. Actually he is more scared of me. If I stop you'll miss my attention. Larxene


	3. Chapter 3

Wow three reviews...I am happy! But not as happy as I should be. You there points to person reading you must review or else... Okay my last offer on chapter 2 still stands...yes I have nothing better to do, I have a really short attention span...watches butterfly outside window Oh yes, discalimer.

KH NOT MINE!

Happy?

Ummmm...hope you like this it may be my last one up for a little while...Im going to put up some convos my 'friend'(the girl who replies as Axel) and I had over the net. OMFG We have a roxas and a demyx and a zexion and a mar and and well I've forgotten who else but some of the stuff they come up with is hilarious. I wont bother writting it up unless you tell me to in a R-E-V-I-E-W. Axel moment...

**Larxene: **Axel I demand you text me back. That sucks you cant even think of one thing that you've accomplished or any good points about yourself 2 prove you're not a failure. Axel stop being emo surely you have a good point. Hurry up and reply demyx is trying to kill me, luxord is being a perv and mar isn't speaking to me. Reply be4 I kill Roxas. Larxene

**Axel:** What?? This isn't Axel. This is Demyx! I think you got the wrong number Larxene! Oh and about the chasing thing, that was for breaking my sitar last week. Is this the type of stuff you send Axel all the time?! No wonder he's pissed at you.

Demyx

¿I love my sitar ¿

**Larxene: **Demyx why are you texting Larxene you should be working. But I suppose you should be inside afterall you cant even send a simple txt message. Saix P.s Larxene is using Roxas for kunai practise if you would like to excert your revenge on her.

**Axel:** Whaaaatt?!?! Saix?! You have a cell phone?! Ahhh! Don't tell the Superior that I wasn't doing my work!! Please! I'll do anything!

Poor Roxas! I have to tell Axel!

Demyx

¿I love my sitar ¿

**Larxene: **God demyx you are so naïve of course it's not Saix. That's even if you really are demyx. I mean axel that's a pretty lame reply. I doubt dem would even know how to use a phone. He is such a wuss I was in my room the whole time he 'tried to kill me'. Larxene

**Axel:** Ha ha ha! I tricked you for a sec there didn't I? Don't underestimate Demyx! Why is Marluxia not talking to you? Axel

**Larxene: **That was such a predictable response. Why should I not underestimate Demyx you do. I may have said something to mar when I stubbed my toe on one of his pot plants. I am bored. Larxene

_**Axel:** Omfg! Demyx wannabe on the train LOL Come look at his hair XDXD!! Lolololol _


	4. Chapter 4

**A:N/ I am soo sorry that this is late...and short. But I have been trying to manage with school and what not. This was the best we could do on I was going to say short notice but it';s been over a month now eh? Oh well, hopefully I will get some more credit soon and I'll get you another chappie!!**

**Larxene:** OMFG Axel when did you pose for a painting? And why did you pose as a merman? Not to mention the tail! It looks like NEMO! Larxene

**Axel:** Omg wtf are you on about? Hell no I didn't……….sounds sexy though! xDI think that'd be something Demyx would do….. Hey! I have an idea! Let's make ROXAS pose:D Axel.

**Larxene:** Axel I have photographic evidence that says you did. Maybe I should call you fixel from now on. I wonder what the others will say when they see the pic. Demyx would and already has done it. Don't ask. How exactly do you plan on getting Roxas to pose? For you no less….And dressed as a fish? Larxene

**Axel: **I swear I did not. Are you sure you didn't just make it up?? Heh… I still haven't thought about how to get Roxas to do that. Axel

**Larxene:** Im surprised I was sure the only thing you thought about was Roxas. Why would I make something like that up? I have better things to think about than you as nemo. shudders Larxene

**Axel:** If you have better things to do, then why'd you bother telling me about 'it' huh? Huuuhhhh?!?!……you have no idea how many times I've had to type thi\missing text\ (ahahaha)

**Axel :** If you have better things to do, then why'd you bother telling me about 'it' huh? Huuuhhhh?!?!……you have no idea how many times I've had to type this txt up. My finger keeps slipping and it deletes itself, WTF?! Now I have a sudden need for Sea Salt Ice Cream.It tastes so goood. D: Hm….time to raid Roxas's secret ice cream stash, methinks. :'D

Ha, he still thinks I don't know he has one in his closet. I mean …C'mon!!! It's not like we haven't done things in there! I know his wardrobe as well as I do his bed!... Uh, I mean as well as I know the back of my HAND! know the back of my HAND!Yeah, that's right…got it memorised

**Axel: **And add an '?' to that' cuz I ran out of room.Oh and of course my sexy signature:

--Axel

P.S Got it memorised

**Larxene:** I'm sure you have your hand well memorised by now. I have better things to think about. But when have I ever passed up the opportunity to make your life hell. Axel you sick pervert. Refrain from tainting my phone with your sick insinuations. Or Else. O btw Namine and Roxas just went out for seasalt ice cream apparently someone ate it all. Namine kindly offered to accompany him. Rox blushed like mad when nami held his hand. Roxas has a crush! Larxene


	5. Chapter 5

**A:N// hey guys sorry this is so late. I have been hell busy, just be happy that I have enough time to uplaod this. My friend and I are credit mongers soo we kept running out of credit, again and again. Happy reading.**

**Axel:** Maybe if I buy Roxas more ice cream than Namine does, he'll favour me over her. Omg when I was typing the word Namine the word 'manhood came up. turned on HA HA HA Demmit is that going on as well? XD

Oh and if your complaining about whats in my txts remember YOU'RE the one who txted me first. Commit it to memory! Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to bed!

--

Axel

**Larxene:** Axel why is it that you are constantly turned on? Seriously why do you have the word manhood saved in your phone. Not verbally assaulting people coughroxascough. I hope he sues the pants off you. Actually it'd be in our best intrest to keep them on. In my opinion Namine has no competition.

Larxene.

**Axel:** Hey hey heeey! The word was already on my phone! Jeeze wtf. Are you saix's long lost sister or something? Talk about feisty…

And yeah I don't know what to say. Bu-bai!

--

Axel

**Larxene:** The only way for the word to be saved in your phone is for you to have used and I reckon you would have used it a lot. I take your recognition of my feistiness as a compliment. The saix thing not funny. Axel whenevr you cannot thing of anything worthwhile to say you always go on the defensive. Sign of insecurity perhaps?

Larxene

**Axel:** Hahahahah no. You have more credit now, right? Vexen is pissed cuz I keep using his money for phone credit lol.

BUT YEA guess whaaaaaatttt:D

**Larxene:** Whaat axel. What do you want? Why were you using vexen's phone? How did you get it in the first place? I have more credit now obviously. It is horrible and cold and Im not happy. It's cuddling weather acroding to Demyx. That's why Im hiding in a cupboard. Everyone else is out on a mission cept me and you. Bewarned he's on the lookout. Fuck. He found me.

Larxene

**Axel:** No I forgot now because you took so long to reply. … and then I took long to reply. And then I forgot. Yes. :l

I said I was usuing Vexen's munny, not his phone, lmao.

Oh, and how was your little snuggle session with Demyx, hm? ;D

--

Axel

**Larxene:** Let's just say dem wont be playing sitar 4 a while. I finally got more credit. Stole munny from dem while he was knocked out. Howd you get money from vexen? Hes wallet is closed so tight that the only thing tighter is that ridiculous swimsuit roxas was given. Did you see it yet? If mar comes looking for you its coz I told him you were the one who killed his room. U'd be surprised what a can of paint can do. When I finished it looked baaad!

Larxene

**Axel:** 'bout time! Only now I'M low on credit. ¿¡D

Oh god, no I haven't seen it yet. Man, you have no idea how much I want to see now. Where is Roxas atm? Muustt see tight swimsuitttt!!

You trashed marly's room? Why? Thanx btw. I look forward to beating Marly's ass. And no, I did not say that in a pervertish kind of way if that's what your thingking. Oh god, my minddd.

--

Axel

**Larxene:** He's in my room now. He needs wax for some reason. I don't understand why he would come to me. Aren't I threatening enough? Marly made a comment about my kunai's compensating for something. Why do you want to beat up marly? Oh right I can now see why roxas needs wax. Puberty for young boys is quite troublesome apparently. He needs help shall I send him to you or ….perhaps saix? He likes inflicting pain. Happy thoughts.

Larxene.


	6. Authors note

Okay here goes; I do not think that there will be any further chapters to 'Txt Messages'. Okay yeah I know I'm a bitch and I should go burn in hell. Would you accept an apology? Probably not just yet as you are most likely are still seething in your chair.

This started out as harmless fun and had no real intention of a plot so to all those who asked what the deal was. Try this; Randomness.

This is actually quite a hard thing for me to do because I swore that I wouldn't abandon any fics of mine. Because I know how goddamn annoying it is, to be reading something and waiting for an update and then you get a crappy little "Sorry but no more". Yeah I feel bad but I still think this needed to be done. It actually cost me quite a fair bit of money when I wrote these texts for fun and then to feel compelled to do it. Well frankly it sucked. Coz I am cheap. Yeah I could write them with out using the phone, but then what would be the point?

For all those non yaoi lovers out there and those who clicked on this fic because of the Larxene link (go you :3 ) I intend to write a Het pairing one of these days. So if you would like me to write a Het fic/s let me know and which pairings coz yeah I haven't written one yet. Go figure. I haven't even attempted to pair up a guy and a girl yet, there are so few that don't annoy me to hell. Yeah I support Yaoi and Yuri but I support all other types as well. So yeah.

Basically I probably won't write a Het fic unless someone bugs me too. In that case I feel obliged to do something and right now I actually kinda don't. But it may not be posted for a little while because I have to finish my other fics first.

Okay, so go on and flame me and I won't resist. I just probably won't care, yeah I'm trying to be sympathetic but I am not feeling to well today and I really could not be bothered. So best be off.

Fallen Animosity.


End file.
